LEP Academy
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: A random story I made up. It's about Holly's time at the Academy and what happens to her while she's there. Read it and you'll like it! I finally updated! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a random story for ya'll!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own no one!!** Chapter1: Trouble Kelp

Holly Short walked up the sidewalk of the LEP Academy. She stood in front of the stone steps leading up to the front doors. Students walked past her and up the steps. Most of the students were new to the academy and were going inside to register for their classes and dorm rooms. Holly took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and into the building. Holly walked into a big room that had long tables lined up along the walls and smaller tables set up all over the room with chairs. The long tables had a sign reading "_**Registration**_" hung up in front of them. Holly walked over to a table with a sprite at it.

"I need a registration form," Holly said to the sprite. The sprite handed her a sheet of paper.

"Fill this out and turn it in over there," the sprite said pointing to another long table at the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Holly said taking the paper from him. She walked over to one of the small tables and sat down. Holly began to fill out the form. She was half way through the form when someone sat down next to her.

"Hi." Holly looked up to see an elf sitting next to her. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His hair was brown with some black streaks in it and his eyes were green. _Wow, he is cute_, Holly thought.

"Hi," she said.

"Um, I'm Trouble Kelp," the elf said sticking a hand out. Holly took his hand and shook it.

"Holly Short."

"Nice to meet you Holly," Trouble said and pulled out a pen to fill out his own form. "So what section are you taking classes for?" He asked as he wrote his name down.

"Reconnaissance," Holly said returning her attention to her form.

"That's cool," Trouble said writing something down. "I'm doing Retrieval."

"Cool," Holly said and finished filling out the form. "Well, I better turn this in." Holly said standing up.

"Oh," Trouble said looking a little disappointed that Holly was leaving so soon. "Okay then. I'll see ya around then?" Holly picked up her book bag and duffel bag. "Um, sure," Holly said and put one of the book bag straps over a shoulder. "Bye."

"Bye Holly," Trouble said as Holly walked away. He watched her walk up to a long table and give the form to a red faced elf.

Trouble sighed and returned to his registration form. _She was cute_, he thought as he filled out the rest of the form. Trouble looked up again and saw Holly taking her class schedule from the red faced elf. Trouble got up from his chair and walked over to the table Holly was walking away from. He handed his form over to the red faced elf.

"Kelp, Trouble," the elf growled as he looked through the box in front of him looking for Trouble's schedule. "Dorm room 15 in the Berkley Smith hall." He said handing the schedule to Trouble.

"Thank you sir," Trouble said and walked away. Trouble looked at his schedule.

_6:30-7:00 PM Breakfast_

_7:05-9:00 PM History of the People _

_9:05-12:00 AM Shuttle Training_

_12:05-12:55 AM Lunch_

_1:00-3:00 AM Practical Training_

_3:05-5:00 AM Shooting Practice_

_5:05-8:00 AM History of the Mud Men_

_8:05-9:00 AM Dinner_

_All LEP Cadets must be in their dorm room by 10:30AM. _

Trouble sighed and walked up a set of stairs. It took awhile but he finally found the Berkley Smith hall. Trouble walked down the hall and found his dorm room. He walked inside and put his stuff down on a bed. There were two beds, desk, and dresser drawers in the room. Trouble looked at his watch and sighed. The orientation was in an hour and a half. _I should get something to eat before I go to the orientation_, Trouble thought as he stepped outside his dorm room and walked into someone.

"HEY! Watch where you're walking!" A voice said angrily.

"Maybe you-." Trouble started to say but saw who was standing in front of him. "Holly!"

"Trouble!" Holly said looking at the elf.

"Sorry," Trouble said kneeling down to pick up Holly's duffle bag.

"It's okay," Holly said taking the bag from him. Trouble stood up.

"So, what dorm are you in?" Trouble asked trying to start a friendly conversation with Holly.

"Berkley Smith, room 13," Holly said pointing to the door she was standing next to. "You?"

"I'm next door in room 15," Trouble said nodding his head to his room. "What classes do you have?"

"We all have the same classes but at different times," Holly pointed out taking her schedule out of her pocket. "But in order, I have History of the Mud Men, Shuttle Training, Lunch, Practical Training, Shooting Practice, and History of the People."

Trouble looked at Holly's schedule and compared it to his. "Looks like we have some classes together."

"And lunch," Holly said putting her schedule back in her pocket. "All of the cadets have breakfast and dinner together. But lunch depends on what class you have."

"Speaking of lunch," Trouble said looking at his watch, "The orientation for the new cadets is in an hour and a half and I was going to get something to eat before then. Maybe you'd like to come with me?" Trouble asked hopefully. Holly smiled at him.

"Sure. Um, let me put this in my room and I'll walk with you to the lunch room," Holly said showing Trouble her bags.

"Okay. I'll wait here," Trouble said as Holly opened the door of her dorm room.

Holly opened the door to her dorm room and walked inside. Holly put her stuff down on the only bed in the room and looked around. There was a dresser, a desk, and a small mirror hanging up next to the door. Holly looked at herself. She was wearing a denim jacket, a black shirt with the letters LP in silver on it, and a pair of jeans. She smoothed out a crease on her jacket and walked back outside. Trouble was running a hand through his hair. "Ready?" Holly asked.

"Yea," Trouble said smiling at Holly. They walked down the hall and to the lunch room.

**A/N: Did you like it?!?!?! R&R PLZ!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

* * *

**A/N: Hi!!!!!! Well here it is!!! Chapter 2!!!! This is sort of a sad chapter a first, but it gets better. Sorry it took so long!!! I'm really busy andstuff so it will take longer for me to update. But untill then!!!!!**

****Chapter 2: Lunch and Orientation

Holly and Trouble walked down three flights of stairs and into the LEP lunch room. They got in line and bought some food. Holly walked over to a table and sat down. Trouble sat down across from her. "What does the 'LP' stand for?" Trouble asked nodding to Holly's shirt.

"A Mudman band called Linkin Park," Holly said.

"Linkin Park is awesome," Trouble said grinning and took a bite of his sandwich. Holly looked surprised.

"You've heard of them?" Holly asked Trouble.

"Yep," Trouble said smiling, "They're my favorite band."

"Mine too," Holly said smiling at Trouble, "I snuck topside to see them in concert once." Trouble laughed.

"I did that too. Did you get caught?"

"No. Did you?"

"Not by the LEP," Trouble said grinning. "When I snuck back into the house my brother woke up and he told our mom." Holly started laughing. "You got busted by you're brother?"

"Yep. And my mom grounded me for two months."

"My cousin almost ratted me out to my aunt once," Holly said.

"What for?" Trouble asked.

"I snuck out to a party while I was grounded. She heard me coming into the house and threatened to tell on me."

"Did she tell?"

"No. I threatened to call her boyfriend and tell him that she was seeing someone else and that she was going to break up with him the next day," Holly said smiling. Trouble laughed. "What did she do?" Trouble asked grinning.

"She said I was the most evil tomboy cousin she ever had. I told her I was the only evil tomboy cousin she had."

"That's harsh," Trouble said frowning. Holly shrugged.

"Heather and Crystal have said worst," she said and took a sip of her nettle smoothie.

"Who are they?" Trouble asked and took another bite of his sandwich.

"My aunt and cousin. I use to live with them," Holly said looking down at her own sandwich. "My mom died when I was 30 and my dad died when I was 59. I've lived with my aunt and cousin since then."

"My father died when I was 55," Trouble said quietly. "He was a major in Retrieval. They were taking a group of goblins back to Police Plaza when they got ambushed. He died trying to save one of his fellow officers." Holly looked up at Trouble. He was toying with a necklace around his neck. "The commander gave me my dad's dog tags when he told us what happened. I haven't taken them off since his recycling ceremony." Holly reached inside her shirt and took out a necklace.

"My mother got sick with the fever. She died a year after getting it." Holly whispered. "My father was commander. He was killed in a shoot out. He gave me his dog tags when he became commander. My aunt made me move with her and Heather to Atlantis after my dad died." Holly said looking down at the dog tags in her hand. The name _Commander Brandon Short _glinted at her. Holly remembered the promise that she made her father. _"Holly I have something to give you," her father said picking her up and sitting her on his lap. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "I want you to have my dog tags," he said and put the necklace on his daughter. Holly looked down at the necklace. "Thanks Daddy," Holly said and hugged her father. "I'm going to become an LEP officer too. Then you can have my dog tags." Brandon Short chuckled._

"_Holly keep you're dog tags and give them to you're child," he said ruffling her hair._

"_Okay," Holly said smiling at her father, "I promise I'll become the 2__nd__ greatest LEP officer there is."_

"_The 2__nd__ greatest? Why not the greatest?" Brandon asked his daughter._

"_Because you're the greatest officer." Holly said to him._

"_Holly, if you try you're hardest and do the right thing you will become the greatest LEP officer the world has seen."_

"_Okay Daddy, I promise to become the best LEP officer there is!" Holly said. _A loud crash jerked Holly back to the present. An elf was lying in the middle of the lunch room with food all over the front of his shirt. "Grub," Trouble growled and got up. He walked over to the elf and helped him up. Holly got up and walked over to Trouble. "What happened?" Trouble asked the elf. "I slipped on something," the elf said trying to brush off some of the food. "Mommy just got me this shirt and now it's ruined." Trouble rolled his eyes at the elf. Holly grabbed a few napkins from the table and handed them to the elf.

"Try putting it in the dishwasher. I don't know why but it works," Holly said as the elf cleaned himself off. The elf looked up.

"What? Put my shirt in the dishwasher?" He asked Holly. Trouble looked at Holly.

"Does that really work?"

"Yes." Holly said smiling.

"No it doesn't!" The elf said looking at Holly like she was crazy.

"It does work. If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you." Holly said and walked over to the doors labeled _**Kitchen**_.

Trouble chuckled at the look at his brother's face and followed Holly into the kitchen. "Come on Grub." Grub muttered something about telling mommy something and followed Trouble into the kitchen. Holly was standing next to the dishwasher.

"Take you're shirt off," Holly said to the elf. The elf looked at her and then at Trouble and back again,

"T-take my shirt off? In front of you?" He asked.

"Yes," Holly said crossing her arms.

"But I don't even know you!" He yelled. Trouble rolled his eyes again.

"Grub this is Holly Short." Trouble said gesturing a hand at Holly. "Holly this is my brother, Grub Kelp." Holly smiled.

"Is this the brother who busted you?" Holly asked Trouble. Trouble grinned sheepishly at Holly.

"Yea. He wants to be in Retrieval too." Trouble said looking at Grub. Grub looked at Holly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Holly but I'm not taking my shirt off." Grub said crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Holly and Trouble asked.

"She's a girl!" Grub exclaimed.

"Yes. I know that I'm a girl," Holly said grinning, "Now take you're shirt off. It's not like I haven't seen a guy without a shirt on before." Grub didn't move a muscle. "I can always put you in the dishwasher too, you know." Grub paled. Holly took a step towards Grub. "Okay! Okay! I'll take my shirt off." Grub said jumping away from Holly. Grub reluctantly took his shirt off and handed it to Holly. She gave him a smile and opened the dishwasher and threw the shirt inside. She started it up and turned back around to Trouble and Grub. "You're shirt should be clean in thirty minutes."

"Well I'm not standing around without a shirt on for thirty minutes," Grub said standing behind a rack of pots and pans. Trouble rolled his eyes and took his shirt off. "Here," he said and threw it to Grub. Grub quickly put the shirt on.

"Thanks Trubs."

"It's Trouble not Trubs!" Trouble yelled at his brother and ran a hand through his hair again. Holly grinned at Trouble. _Frond he's cute when he does that_, Holly thought as she leaned against a table.

"Okay _Trouble_," Grub said. "What dorm are you in?"

"Berkley Smith hall, room 15," Trouble said to Grub. "Why?" Grub was walking to the door.

"I'm going to get a shirt for you," he said and walked out the door before Trouble could object. Trouble sighed and turned to Holly. "That's my brother for ya," Trouble said and walked over to Holly. "Does the right thing without being asked." Holly jumped up on the table to sit. "What's wrong with that?" Trouble smiled and jumped up on the table next to her.

"It has to be the safest thing for him," Trouble said. "I'm surprised he hasn't started living in a plastic bubble yet." Holly laughed. "So what's you're favorite Linkin Park song?" Trouble asked Holly.

"Numb," she said without hesitation. "You?"

"Bleed It Out from their new album." Trouble said. "Have you heard it?" Holly shook her head.

"No." Trouble reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a blue wafer thin iPod.

"Want to listen to it?" Trouble asked offering her an ear piece. Holly smiled at him and took it. She placed the ear piece in her ear and listened to the song. They listened to a couple of songs. Suddenly the dishwasher buzzed. Holly jumped off the table and walked over to the dishwasher. She opened it and pulled out Grub's shirt. Trouble jumped off the table and walked over to Holly. "Well?" He asked Holly. Holly turned around and showed him Grub's shirt. It was spotless.

"Wow," Trouble said taking the shirt from Holly. "It worked."

"I told you so," Holly said grinning. The kitchen door opened and Grub walked into the room.

"Here Trouble. I got you that shirt mommy got you yesterday," Grub said waving a blue shirt in the air.

"Or you could take my shirt off and give it back to me and I could give you you're shirt back," Trouble said throwing Grub his shirt back. Grub held the shirt up and gasped. He looked from the shirt to Holly and back again.

"I-it's clean. Even the mustered stains are gone," Grub said in disbelief.

"I told you so," Holly said smirking. Trouble laughed at look on Grub's face.

"Okay Grub, she proved you wrong," Trouble said holding a hand out, "Now give me my shirt back." Grub took Trouble's shirt off and gave it to Trouble. Trouble put the shirt on and looked at his watch. "We might want to get going." Holly nodded her head and walked over to the door. Grub put his shirt back on and followed Trouble and Holly. They walked up the flight of stairs and down a hall to the auditorium. They took a seat in the middle of the room. Ten minutes later the lights dimmed and someone walked on to the stage. "Good afternoon Cadets," the elf said into the microphone on the stage. "I am Wing Commander Vinyaya and I will be teaching the shuttle training classes. Right now were going to go over some guidelines and rules of the LEP Academy." Vinyaya said and went into a long speech.

****

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? I don't know if the dishwasher thing works or not. I should have the next chapter of 'Homecoming' up soon. It was really short and I wanted to make it a bit longer. It's still short though. Oh well!!!**

** Reveiw? **

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

**_A/N: Hey everyone!!!!! Well here it is!!!!! the 3rd chapter of the LEP Academy!!!!! I've been working hard on this!!!!!_**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Class

**The Next Day**

A loud shrilling noise woke Trouble up from one of his best dreams ever. He reached behind him to turn off the alarm clock only to fall out of the bed with a loud crash. On the other side of the room his room mate bolted up into the sitting position. "I'm awake!" The elf yelled trying to get out of the bed only to fall out of the bed and on top of Trouble.

"Get off of me Ash," Trouble said pushing Ash off of him. There was a light knock on their dorm room door. Trouble scrambled to his feet and walked to the door and answered it. "Hey Holly," he said leaning against the door. Holly was standing outside the door already dressed in the cadet uniform they had to wear.

"Hey. Umm, what was that loud crash?" She asked walking into the room.

"Oh, umm… yeah, that was my room mate." He said making it sound like an everyday thing.

"What were you two doing in here?" Holly asked looking around the messy room. "We haven't been here for a day and it already looks like a hurricane hit this place."

"That would be Ash's fault," Trouble said closing the door.

"Who is Ash?"

"That would be me," the elf said jumping off of the floor. "Ash Vein at your service."

"Nice to meet you," Holly said taking a step back.

"And this mess is not my fault!" Ash protested. "It's Trouble's fault. Oh and that crash you heard was him falling out of bed."

"Ash!" Trouble growled turning a light shade of red. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said and walked back to the door. "Oh and a little hint. I'd get dressed if I were you two. Breakfast has already started."

"What time is it?" Trouble and Ash asked in unison.

"Six forty-five," Holly said and left the room.

"SIX FORTY-FIVE!" Trouble and Ash yelled in unison. The two of them got dressed and down in the lunchroom so fast that they could have made a world record.

* * *

Trouble walked down the hall to the simulator room from his history of the people class. _Well I just wasted two hours of my life in there_, he thought walking into the simulator room for his shuttle training class. The room was amazing. It looked like the inside of an actual shuttle. There were about 20 seats, a pilot and co-pilot chair in the front. "Cool," Trouble said looking around the room.

"Yeah it is. I can't wait to get in a real one," a voice said behind Trouble, making him jump. He turned around and found himself face to face with Holly. She gave a small giggle. "Aw, did I scare you?" She said sarcastically.

"No," Trouble said sounding a bit like Grub. "You just startled me."

"Right," Holly said grinning. "Shall we go find our seats?" Trouble nodded his head and led her over near the front of the class room.

"So how was your history of the Mud Men class?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Boring," she said pulling out a notebook from her book bag. "You're just taking notes. So what did you do in history of the People?"

"Same thing," Trouble said pulling out a notebook too. The bell rang and Wing Commander Vinyaya walked into the room and closed the door.

"Good morning everyone," she said briskly. "Welcome to Shuttle Training. Most of you should remember me from last night." Vinyaya said looking around the room. Then she took a clipboard off of the co-pilots chair. "When I call your name say here and raise your hand. Chix Verbil?"

"Here and looking fine," a sprite a couple of seats behind Trouble said and winked at Holly.

"Mr. Verbil, please don't ever say that again. Steve Storks?"

"Here," an elf said from the back of the class.

"Holly Short?"

"Here," Holly said. Vinyaya looked at her with a ghost of a smile around her lips.

"Your Brandon Short's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Trouble Kelp?"

"Here." Trouble said. Vinyaya looked him over.

"Another Kelp aye?" She said grinning and went on with the role. After a few minutes Vinyaya was finished with the role. "Well I'm sure all of you are very eager to learn how to fly a shuttle." She said looking around. "Well you won't be flying a shuttle until you can fly in the simulator. And you won't fly in the simulator until you can name every detail about the shuttle inside and out." Vinyaya said pulling out a remote and pressing a button. A screen came down behind her and flickered to life. The screen showed a set of shuttle blue prints. "This is a standard LEP shuttle," she said pulling out a lazar pointer. "I'd be writing this all down if I were you." Vinyaya commented before going on.

**_A/N: R&R PLZ!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Practical Training

**_A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN"T UPDATED THIS STORY!! I am so behind on updateing my other stories that I've serously been thinking if taking a break from BIA and working non-stop on my other stories. I know some of you really want me to update some of the other stories (such as this one). So in your review plz leave a comment if I should do that or not. I promise to have chapter 11 of BIA posted later this week._**

**_READ ON!!_**

**_P.S. I own nothing. except Major Clover and James. _**

Chapter 4: Practical Training

An hour and a half later the bell rang for the end of class. "Study your notes tonight! There will be a quiz tomorrow on the basic functions of a shuttle!" Vinyaya yelled over the sound of people rushing to get out of the room. Holly put her notebook back into her book bag and got up to leave.

"Ready to go?" Trouble asked standing next to her.

"Yup," she said and led the way out of the classroom. They walked up a flight of stairs and into the already crowded lunchroom. They quickly paid for their lunch and looked around the lunchroom for a place to sit.

"There's a spot over there," Trouble said nodding his head at a table on the other side of the room.

"Okay," Holly said and the pair began their journey across the crowded lunchroom.

* * *

About forty minutes later Holly and Trouble walked across the courtyard to the gymnasium for their Practical Training class. Trouble opened the door to the gym.

"Thanks," Holly said walking past him and into the building. Trouble closed the door and followed her down a long green hallway. The pair walked into the open gym. The gym smelled of boy sweat and was painted a very ugly green color. There were mats on the floor along with a few punching bags and something that looked like a Frankenstein fairy dummy. Trouble and Holly made their way over to a small set of bleachers where some other students were sitting. One of them being Trouble's roommate, Ash.

"Hey. How was the shuttle training?" Ash asked as Trouble and Holly sat down next to him.

"It was okay," Trouble said leaning back. "How was the shooting range?"

"Ugh, Root has you take notes and he is going to assign a gun to you."

"Wait. He's going to let us on the shooting range already?" Holly asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No. He's giving you a gun to do a paper on."

Holly groaned. First day of classes and they already had a paper to do. The bell range and the rest of the class came rushing in from the hallway. Unfortunately, one of those people was Chix, who spotted Holly right away.

"Hey there Holly," he said in what must have been his attempt of a seductive voice. "How you doing?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Buzz off Verbil."

"So what are you doing later?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing that includes you. Now buzz off." Holly said coolly.

"Aw, come on. How about I take you out to dinner later? Maybe a movie." Chix asked laying his hand on top of hers. Holly yanked her hand away, glaring at Chix.

"I think she told you to buzz off," Trouble growled at him. Chix looked from Trouble to Holly and back again. Then a sudden look of realization came over on his face.

"Oh okay. I see what you're trying to tell me Holly," Chix said with a grin. "You just don't want Trouble to see us together. That makes perfect sense."

"What?" Holly, Trouble and Ash asked together.

Chix held out a scrap of paper to Holly. "Here's my number so you can call or text me whenever you want."

Surprisingly, Holly took the paper from Chix. Then she tore it up into little pieces. "You've been rejected, now step off."

"Aw come on. That's a little harsh," Chix said wrapping an arm around Holly's shoulders.

Trouble jumped to his feet. "She said step off Verbil." He growled at the sprite. "Or can you not take a hint?" Chix got to his feet also.

"Oh I can take a hint alright," he said with a ghost of a grin on his lips. "I can also take you on."

"Bring it." Trouble said cracking his knuckles.

There was a loud shrilling noise of a whistle being blown, making the class jump. "Break it up ladies! You'll have a chance to prove yourselves on the mat." A gruff voice barked at them. Trouble and Chix turned around to see a middle aged elf walking up to the class. "I'm Major Clover and welcome to practical training class. Oh and congratulations on breaking the record."

"What record?" Most of the class asked confused.

"My first day of class record. There is always a fight on the first day between a couple of tough guys trying to prove themselves. Usually the threats don't start until I have you guys practice on the dummy." He said jerking his thumb back at the Frankenstein fairy. Trouble had a smug grin on his face. Holly rolled her eyes and pulled him and Chix down into seats. "Okay. So here's the way I call role on the first day. When I say your name come down. Then I want you to show me what you've got," Major Clover said getting the dummy from the floor. "Lets see…." He pondered aloud looking down at the role. "James Alenders!"

A rather small pixie stood up and jumped to the floor. He walked up to Major Clover, who was holding up the dummy.

"Go on," he said nudging the dummy towards James. He took a breath and threw a punch at the dummy.

Clover called each name in order until he finally called for Trouble. "Trouble Kelp!" Trouble gave Holly, Chix and Ash a small grin before going down to the mats. Clover held the dummy tightly as Trouble bounced on the balls of his feet. Suddenly he lashed out with a violent kick knocking Clover back a few feet. He drew his arm back to throw a punch at the dummy but Clover stopped him with a blast of his whistle. "Okay Kelp. Go sit back down before you kill someone.

Almost twenty minutes later Clover called out Holly's name. He gave her a look as she walked onto the mats. Clover decided to relax his grip on the dummy for Holly's' sake. This was a bad idea. As soon as he gave her the okay, Holly lashed out and hit the dummy with a quick series pf punches and kicks, causing the major to fall on the floor. This was fallowed by a loud out break of "damn!" from the class.

"Ohmygosh!" Holly said kneeling down next to Major Clover. "I am so sorry sir. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Short," he said pushing himself up. "I wasn't expecting that. All the girls I've had in my past few classes have made excuses of breaking nails and stuff like that."

Holly held up her hands so the major could see her nails. "No need to worry about that with me sir. I'm too much of a nail biter." The major gave her a small grin as she helped him up.

"Get back to your seat. Ash Vein!" Ash jumped up from his seat and ran past Holly. "Take easy Vein. I'd like to make it through the day." Ash bounced on the balls of his feet then threw a few punches at the dummy. "Good, good. Chix Verbil!" Chix fluttered down to the mats. "No flying Verbil. You know the rules." Chix landed and nodded. He waited a full five seconds before throwing a punch at the dummy. He tried going for a spinning kick next but that didn't work out too well for him. Chix lost his balance and fell face first onto the mats.

The whole class started laughing as Chix propped himself up and said, "I meant to do that."

"All right! All right! You all had your laugh now it's time for the fun part. I'm going to partner you up with someone and you will work on sparring for the rest of class. After you warm up and stretch your muscles out. I don't need anyone pulling anything just yet."

**_A/N: so thats the end of this chapy!! I'll update soon._**

**_don't forget to leave a review!!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Shooting Range

**_A/N: YAY! I'm very happy with all the reveiws I've gotten for 'Artemis Kissed A Fish' and 'Double Trouble'!! lol. _**

**_So Here is a new chapy! Enjoy! It's short. again. I know._**

Chapter 5: Shooting Practice

Trouble groaned as he followed Holly and Ash out of the gym. He rubbed his shoulder. He was sparring with Chix until he hit him so hard that his nose broke. Major Clover paired him up with Holly and Ash before taking Chix to the healers office. Trouble and Ash tagged teamed against Holly for the rest of the class.

Holly turned. "Aw, come on Trubs! I didn't throw you down that hard!" She laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Ash muttered cracking his back. "Well, I'm going to my History of the Mud Men class."

"Don't have too much fun without us," Holly said as he walked away.

"Fun? Without the two of you near by? Parish the thought!" He said throwing his arms in the air dramatically before entering the building.

Trouble laughed. "He is going to lose his mind in there, isn't he?"

"Yes, more than likely." Holly said with a chuckle.

* * *

Trouble was standing in between Holly and Grub waiting for Root to enter the room. The classroom was split in two by a glass wall. One room was filled with desk and had a digi-board on the wall behind a big desk. The other room was a shooting range. The class was in the shooting range waiting for the class to start. A moment later, a red faced elf walked through the door with a neutrino 350 in hand. He stopped in front of the class. "Welcome to the shooting range. I'm Commander Root and I'll be your teacher." The elf said bluntly. "You're here at the Academy to train to be one of Lower Elements best and brightest. And in order for that to happen you will have to know how to do this." He pulled a gold coin from his pocket and threw it in the air. Then in one fluent movement he shot the coin, sending it higher in the air. He snatched it from the air as it fell back down to the ground. Root held the coin up to show a hole in the middle of the coin. The class started muttering as one. Trouble glanced over at Holly and saw her eyes shimmering. The same way they were earlier before she had pulled Ash's shirt over his head and pushed him into Trouble. "That will be part of your final exam. But right now you all need to learn the basics of a gun." Root said and ushered them into the classroom.

* * *

There was only fifteen minutes of class left when Root said that he was going to take role and give them the name of the gun they were suppose to do a paper on. The class groaned as one. "Shut it!" Root yelled at the class then he looked down at the clipboard he had in hand. "Alex, Marty!" A small pixie raised his hand. "Wide Range 450." Root barked at him.

A few minutes later he called Grubs name. Grub put a shaky had in the air. "Pea Shooter 300. Kelp, Trouble!" Trouble raised his hand. "Conga Straight-Line. Short, Holly!" Holly raised her hand. "Marktron 300," he said as the bell rang for the end of class. "If I haven't given you a gun yet come to the front of the class. Remember that your paper is due at the end of the week!" He yelled at them as they left the room.

"One more class and the day is done," Trouble said cheerfully.

Holly smiled. "Yup. Then it's dinner and homework." He smiled at the thought of warm food. "Your not smiling about homework are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm smiling about food," he said with a grin. The pair walked side by side for a few minutes. "So I'll see you at dinner?"

Holly pretended to think about it. "I don't know… this other elf asked me to sit with him."

Trouble opened his mouth to ask who when he saw the playful look in her eyes. "Oh, well, that's cool. I'll see you later then," he said waving at Holly before leaving for his last class.

**_A/N: Reveiw plz!_**


End file.
